Rose's Choice
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Rose, a young girl able to control her Primal Mode, is captured by Klipse when seperated from the others in battle. Now Rose has a choice: spill the secrets of Primal Mode to the man and protect her mentor Jon Ace, or deny and watch her friends and mentor be killed before being killed herself. What will Rose do. SPOILOR FOR EPISODE 20! if you need more info on Rose message me


"You will be my new subject, Rose. You should be honored," purred Dr. Klipse as he led me down a hallway. My arms were bound behind my back so I couldn't throw the man off me.

The bald man had cornered me when I got separated from the others. Chase went to go save Jeredy and I followed. Dax had warned me not leave, but I wanted to make sure the scientist and his son were going to be all right. The plane had exploded. I was blown back to where this freak was waiting for me with Backslash. None of my Monsuno stood a chance against the raging beast after their battle with all those S.T.O.R.M. Monsuno.

Klipse took me to his lair. He kept me in a cell for a while. I have no clue how much time has passed for there are no windows. Hargrave tried to get me to eat, but I refused. It could have been drugged like how the Bookman captures his prey. These men were twice as bad as the Bookman though. Jack is a saint compared to them. Even Charlemagne is nicer than this!

Where does this corridor lead to? I wonder what he'll do to me! I already had to witness Charlemagne and Trey using Blackbullet and Goldboar, Jon Ace's Monsuno. Now not only am I broken hearted, but scared. Klipse leaned down to talk in my ear.

"You have an ability I want to replicate. You can control something called Primal Mode. It is the ultimate bonding with a Monsuno that lends you their power as they possess you. You and Vertigo must be very close to accomplish such a feat."

"What Vertigo and I can do is none of your business, Baldie!" I snap at Klipse.

Dr. Klipse narrowed his eyes, but his smile did not fade. "Come now my dear. I have something you want and you have something I want. If we work together we can both get our ways and I'll turn you over to Chase when it's all done."

"What could you possibly have that I want?"

"You'll see."

The man's voice sent a chill down my spine. I expected the worse immediately. He got Shea. He couldn't have though! She stayed with Dax, but it was still a possibility. Shea could also harness Primal Mode to an extent so it would be a good motive. If Klipse had his hands on her I'd rip his head off even if I died in the process.

Klipse shoved open a large metal door that led to a laboratory. Like all the other rooms it was dimly lit. The only lighting came from small ceiling lights, vials of Monsuno essence, and some chemical concoctions in all kinds of beakers. Towards the back was what looked to be a humongous aquarium tank big enough to hold Lock. The green water inside pulsed with dim bursts of light. Was it me or was something moving inside.

I was led to the tank immediately. He wasn't thinking of putting me in there was he? Klipse let go of me so he could manage a control panel. He knew that I could not reach for my Monsuno with my hands tied behind my back. I watched as he clicked a few buttons and the tank lit up bright green.

I almost vomited what was left in my stomach at the sight of the being inside. It was a Monsuno I suppose. It had minerals growing from its back along with clawed hands and feet. But it also looked so human. Its grey skin seemed melted and rotted. Its eyes were sunken in with the normal Monsuno glow of E.K.L.I.P.S.E. red. What struck a chord in my heart though was the scar on its left brow. It was Jon Ace.

I ran to the front of the tank to get a closer look. It was Jon. What had happened to him?

"What did you do to Jon!" I screamed. If only I could get my hands out of these ropes.

Klipse grinned wider at the sight of my horrified expression. "I did nothing to him, child. When Jon Ace let that meteor fragment go super nova the Monsuno essence inside took over his body. It changed him into this magnificent being. Jon is a breakthrough in my research. Not even Jeredy Suno could think of such a wonderful thing!" Klipse began to laugh. It was so cruel and heartless.

"Give me Jon's core," I growl.

"What did you say my child?"

"I SAID GIVE ME JON ACE'S CORE!"

"I see now is the time to mention my offer," Klipse untied my bonds.

I placed my hand on the tank. The mutated Jon looked in my direction. He put his face against my hand. "You remember me don't you, Jon?" The beast did not reply sadly. Rose turned to Klipse. "What do you want?"

"It is simple: teach me how to use Primal Mode with Backslash and you get your mentor back. Wouldn't it be nice to have your surrogate big brother back in your hands?"

I glared at him. "And if I just break Jon out and run, what will happen?"

Klipse gave another chilling laugh. "That glass keeps him alive. If Jon stays out too long without a core he will unspin forever. And once that happens I will come after you. I will force you to give up your secrets and kill you along with Shea." I began to shake. This man was so horrible. "But to show you I'm not fibbing I'll give you this as a down payment."

Dr. Klipse pulled out an E.K.L.I.P.S.E. core from his jacket. I caught the core when it was thrown in my direction. The empty core sat blank and colorless. I would have believed it was just a regular core if it weren't for the different markings and slightly bigger size. I gently cradled it in my hand.

"You have three minutes to decide," stated Klipse. "What will it be Rose: give up a small secret or having Jon and Shea die at my hands? It's your choice."

I looked at the core. I would be betraying a big secret, but was it worth the life of my friends?

"You have two minutes."

I couldn't just leave Jon here! Klipse would abuse him even more and Shea's life also means so much to me, but Chase…What would he do? What would Jeredy do?

"One minute."

This was too big a decision and I need to act fast. I clenched Jon's core so tightly in my hand it began to bleed. Vertigo, what should I do?

"Ten seconds."

"FINE! Fine…you win. I'll teach you. Just don't hurt Shea or the others and let Jon go free with me."

"Wise choice, Rose."


End file.
